Hiccup is Astrid's boyfriends
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: A new girl on the island tries to be Hiccup's girlfriend but Hiccup says he belongs to Astrid.


Hiccup is Astrid's boyfriend

It was a casual day in Berk. The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and the dragons are flying. It was one of the regular days in Berk and Hiccup was on his way from Gobber's shop after making new saddles. Things had been better for Hiccup since the battle of the Green Death and Hiccup's days had been busy since then. Hiccup days were filled with: teaching Vikings how to train dragons, working in the shop with Gobber on making saddles for the villagers, helping Fishlegs write the new Dragon Manuel since the old one was burnt symboling the killing of dragons is over for them and since Fishlegs memorized that book he and Hiccup work on a new one that teaches how to train dragons, flying with Toothless and his friends, and of course having dates with his girlfriend Astrid.

Since Hiccup has woken Astrid and he were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They might have problems and seem like opposites but they were other than that still have a good relationship. Astrid once admitted to Hiccup she had a secret crush on him since they were kids. So far things were going great between them.

Hiccup then began going to Astrid's house so they can go on the date they were planning since yesterday when he was blocked in the way by someone he hoped he wouldn't see at this time.

"Hey Hiccup what's up?" came a high pitched girly and seductively voice.

"Oh no." thought Hiccup "not Bergit." but unfortunately it was Bergit. Bergit Vilatia.

Bergit Vilatia was the leader and the oldest of her group. They call themselves "The beautiful and so better than you" group. They always teased Hiccup's friends especially Astrid and Bergit always had tried to flirt with Hiccup. Hiccup guessed it's so she be known as the "heroes girlfriend".

They were all sisters who moved with their parents who came from a rich family who wanted to see the island they heard about. They always criticize about the Vikings "low class and seemingly lack of manners and education in appearance and hygiene " as quoted by the parents and the three daughters always tease at every Viking and dragon they see.

However the youngest one Fredrika the Peaceful never really made fun of the Vikings or dragons. She was actually very fascinated by their island and was very friendly to every Viking and dragon. She even signed up for dragon training and rides a Deadly Nadder whom she names Astrid. She of course hangs out with her sisters most of the time but when she has the chance she meets with Hiccup and his friends who were quite surprised that a nice girl like her comes from a family like that.

"Hey Bergit." Hiccup responded nervously hoping Astrid isn't here right now.

"So what you been doing?" Bergit asked blinking her blue eyes rapidly.

"Umm I've been just at the forge with Gobber and I gotta go so see ya" Hiccup was about to run off but Bergit caught by the arm, dragged him, and pinned him to the wall making sure he doesn't leave.

"What's the hurry Hiccup?" Bergit asked leaning a little to close to Hiccup.

"Umm Bergit you know I have a girlfriend right?" Hiccup asked hoping she get the point.

"Where I don't see her?" Bergit asked in a fake confused voice.

"Turn around" came a threatening voice.

"Oh no Odin help us." thought Hiccup.

Bergit turned around and there standing in front of her was an angry Astrid with arms crossed and a threatening look on her face. "Now you do."

"Hm I don't see much." Bergit said to her.

This infuriated Astrid more. She was about to take her axe cut off her head when Snotlout who was watching the scene came between the girls.

"Hey girls why should you two fight over this guy." Snotlout said standing next to Hiccup. "I mean look at him. He's got no muscles and he can't even lift a descent hammer."

"Ughh yeah I mean what do I got that you girls want?" Hiccup said hoping they or at least Bergit would buy this and no one would be killed or at least have broken bones.

"I mean he is weak and scrawny who would want someone like him?" Snotlout continued.

"Ge thanks Snotlout I'm feeling the love." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Now why don't you girls fight over me?" Snotlout asked standing between the girls.

Just then Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fredrika came on their dragons and Toothless came as well along with Astrid's dragon Stormfly and Bergit and Fredrika's sister Viva who was younger than Bergit but older than Fredrika.

"What's going on? asked Tuffnut.

Hiccup managing to get away from the angry girls explained "Bergit is trying to flirt with me again and now Astrid found out and probably wants to murder her so Snotlout is trying to end this by flirting with Bergit"

Suddenly Bergit sassed at Snotlout"I don't want to fight over you and you're wasting my time."

She turned back to Hiccup "Now Hiccup" she said moveing closer to him again. "Why don't you come with me and we can have a nice little chat at my house hmm and besides why would you want her? I mean you basically have nothing in common with her and besides." she pushed her hair back. "I'm much hotter than her."

"Alright that's it you're going down!" Astrid fumed charging at her with her ax.

"Whoa everyone hold your dragons." Hiccup shouted getting in between the two girls luckily not getting taking down by Astrid. "Look Bergit Astrid and I might seem like opposites to you heck maybe to the whole island but" he turned to Astrid and smiled "but Astrid is a great girl" he still faced her pouring out his feelings to her "she's atheletic strong and beautiful all together. When Toothless was captured and I was about to give up she helped me to gain the strength to get him back. I know she can be hard sometimes but I know she has a good soul and that's why I love her."

Astrid was almost in tears at Hiccup's feelings for her but she wanted to seem strong. "Thanks Hiccup" She walked next to him and faced Bergit. "So you can get your dragoness figure out of here." She spat at Bergit with a triumphent smile.

"Ughh you think you wind this round we'll see who Hiccup likes" Bergit screeched. She then walked away but stopped in front of Fredrika, her dragon, and Viva. "I don't even know why you decided to get a pet dragon I mean they're stinky filthy and stupid." Bergit commented. This caused all the dragons to growl at her but were calmed by their riders.

"Well I was always intrested in these dragons so I thought it must be nice to be friends with them so and by the way dragons are not pets they're mighty powerful creatures that don't need to be called pets just eternal companions." Fredrika said. This commet made everyone including the dragons smile. They know she does well in Dragon Training and Viva looked at her with fasination and her dragon.

Fredrika never had friends besides her sisters because everyone on their home island thought she was just like them so her dragon and the villigers of Berk were her only frinds so far.

"Well whatever I'm gonna go with mommy and daddy. They're probably miserable on this island." Bergit said and left.

"Hm" Fredrika sighed.

Viva then stepped in front of Hiccup "Hey umm is their any way I can sign up for Dragon Training?" she asked.

"Umm yeah sure Training starts tommorrow moring." Hiccup responded.

"Great thanks and I'm sorry about all the things Bergit and I said to you." she said to everyone. "I was just trying to be a good little sister to her while being a big sister to Fredrika here you know" she responded.

"It's allright and thanks." Hiccup said smiling.

Viva smiled back and went next to Fredrika who smiled as big as the day.

"You're gonna love Dragon Training trust me" she said.

"Ok well I'm excited about tommorrow." Viva said smiling.

Just then they unfortunately heard another one og Bergit's screeches.

"Ugh oh gotta go guys see ya." Fredrika said taking off on her dragon.

"Yeah see ya guys'' Viva said "Oh and Hiccup?"

"Yeah" he asked.

"See ya at Training." she said giving a casual friendly smile.

"Yeah see ya." he responded.

Viva smiled and ran off.

"So Hiccup you really mean all those things?" Astrid asked.

"Oh umm well I guess you can say yeah every word.'' Hiccup responded nervously.

Astrid smiling and kissed Hiccup causing everyone to groan in disgust.

"Ughh get a room you two." Tuffnut comented.

Hiccup and Astrid blushed while everyone laughed at Tuffnut's joke.

"So Astrid ready for our date?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready when you are." Astrid responded then they got on their dragons to prepare for their night to remember.


End file.
